<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Today at the Amusement Park by Chocopiggy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450196">Today at the Amusement Park</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocopiggy/pseuds/Chocopiggy'>Chocopiggy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Choco's MARVELous Fics [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amusement Park, Birthday, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Birthday Tony Stark, Husbands, Implied Sexual Content, IronStrange, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocopiggy/pseuds/Chocopiggy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen and Tony celebrate Tony's birthday. All fluffy moments.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Choco's MARVELous Fics [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Today at the Amusement Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony fell back against the sheets with a sigh, breathing heavily and satiated thanks to his incredible husband Stephen Strange.</p><p>“That was… something else,” Tony said between pants, a dopey grin on his face.</p><p>Stephen propped himself on one elbow, looking as serene as ever, if not for the deeper shade of red his usually pale cheeks took on. “Happy birthday babe,” he responded with a sly smile.</p><p>Tony groaned. “Ugh, don’t remind me. I’m basically a dinosaur at this point. Ancient.”</p><p>Stephen pretended to pout. “If you’re so old then, I’m assuming you won’t be up for the day I have planned for you?” He raised an eyebrow for added effect.</p><p>At this Tony perked up. He had assumed it would just be a lazy day in with his husband, maybe inviting a few people over to join them for a take-out dinner, which would have suited Tony just fine. The rowdy parties of the past were something he wanted to stay in the past, if he was being honest. “What were you thinking of doing today?”</p><p>Stephen sat up in the bed, swinging his long legs so his feet hit the floor. “Well, it was going to start with <i>amazing</i> morning sex. Check on that.” Tony unconsciously nodded eagerly at that, allowing Stephen to continue. “And then, a shower.”</p><p>Abruptly, Stephen headed for the bathroom, leaving Tony dumbfounded amongst the twisted sheets. At the door, Stephen glanced back ever so slightly, dazzling Tony more with his mischievous sparkling blue eyes (at least blue in that moment).</p><p>“…where I thought you would join me?”</p><p>The taller man’s confident baritone snapped Tony out of his little trance, and he bounded to join his husband in the bathroom. “Come on, can’t narrow it down for me? I’m old now, surprises could literally kill me.”</p><p>Stephen laughed. “It might be worth it, what with these reactions!”</p><p>For the rest of the morning, Stephen refused to let up on his plans, distracting Tony in the shower and with a magically prepped breakfast of pancakes and black coffee.</p><p>When it was time to head out, Stephen asked Tony to close his eyes. He heard the familiar <i>whoosh</i> of one of Stephen’s portals opening, and felt Stephen taking his hand, which he gripped back ever so gently. Being led through, the scents hit him first. Buttered popcorn and caramel and chlorinated water. Then the sounds. Roller coasters and laughter.</p><p>“Alright, open your eyes.”</p><p>Tony obliged, smiling widely and instinctively as he took in the sights. He could see food stands and people milling around, the occasional person actually doing double-takes as they recognized him, with, sure enough, various park rides running all around them.</p><p>“The amusement park? Really Stephie?”</p><p>Stephen beamed at Tony’s expression of incredulity. “Yeah, Peter suggested it. And amongst the options of the amusement park, the wax museum or some young person’s concert, this seemed like one of the more thrilling ones.”</p><p>Tony nodded, agreeing with Stephen’s rationale. “When did you talk to Peter?”</p><p>“That’s for me to know, and you to find out.”</p><p>Getting ideas, Tony spoke out. “Hey Fri— mmph!”</p><p>Before he could ask Friday when Stephen and Peter had planned this, Stephen interrupted him, pressing his lips to Tony’s, which Tony quickly moved to reciprocate. Stephen wasn’t usually into public displays like this, so this was certainly a moment to indulge in.</p><p>When Stephen pulled back, his eyes were shining brightly. “So? Did I exceed expectations?”</p><p>Without a doubt, Tony answered “hell yeah,” and moved in for another quick peck to Stephen’s cheek, before whispering “thank you” in the taller man’s ear. “Now let’s go get some snacks, these smells are <i>impossible</i> to resist.”</p><p>“Like you?” Stephen played innocent saying this.</p><p>Tony blushed at this, but instead of dignifying that with a response, he just took Stephen’s hand and pulled him towards the nearest popcorn stand. After snacks, including but not limited to popcorn, cotton candy, and a LOT of bottled water (as per Stephen’s insistence), they ended up going on a few rides, ending the day off with the clichéd Ferris wheel, watching the sunset from their position at the top.</p><p>“Y’know, I think we should go to amusement parks more often. This really revived my love for them.”</p><p>Stephen chuckled lightly, leaning back to get a better view of Tony, who was hanging over the guard rail to watch his feet dangling over the open air. “Anything for you babe.”</p><p>“Only next time, we’ll bring Peter and Pepper and Rhodey and hey, maybe Wong could join us!”</p><p>Stephen fully laughed at that, eyes scrunching with glee. “Can you imagine?! Wong eating cotton candy?! Or riding— ha ha!— the water slides?!”</p><p>Tony grinned good-naturedly. “Well now we have to convince him to come along. If not for any other purpose but photos for blackmail.”</p><p>Stephen calmed down, a wide smile still on his face. He reached out to hold Tony’s hand. “Sounds like a plan.” Getting out of the carriage as they arrived on the ground, Stephen pulled Tony out. “However, we won’t have to wait to see the others.” He opened a portal to Tony’s penthouse, where Tony could see exactly who he wanted to see on the other side.</p><p>Pepper was busy adjusting a banner which was hung on the back wall, Peter seeming to have a whale of a time blowing an unnecessary number of balloons, and an exasperated looking Rhodey trying to tie together the ever-increasing number of blown-up balloons into little bunches with ribbon. Wong was adjusting food on the kitchen table, including what looked like take-out.</p><p>Stepping through with Stephen, Tony was met with well wishes and a tight group hug, and the rest of the night was exactly what he’d thought it be to begin with. Take-out with close friends.</p><p>Best of both, he supposed, looking at Stephen later that night in bed, already deep asleep from earlier… vigorous activity. Smiling lightly, he shifted closer to his husband, settling in and slipping into a peaceful sleep, with only good dreams.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my guys, gals and non-binary pals!</p><p>I used one of those activity books that gives a prompt and like 10 words you have to include in the story you write for this, and just twisted the amusement park idea into something to celebrate Tony's bday (Happy 50th!!!) (May 29, 1970).</p><p>I hope you enjoyed reading this! Stay safe and wash your hands! 💛</p><p>Tumblr: chocopiggy.tumblr.com<br/>Instagram: @itschocopiggysart</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>